ShadowySky
- Without Hat= - With Hat= }} |caption = A quote from your Troll goes here. }} Introduction Be the shy and serious troll Your name is Morrigan Muninn. You are a rather serious troll, and enjoy reading. You have many interests, including mythology, magic, animals, death, biology, and romance. Despite your serious, high-classed attitude, you (not so) secretly hope to fill all of your quadrants. Though, you currently have both of your red quadrants filled. 75% of the time, you wear your favorite neon-green hat with the blue ribbon and multi-colored feathers. You have difficulty with making friends, though you are very friendly. Your lifelong dream has been to fly, probably inspired by your crow-lusus. Your lusus only spends about 10% of it's time looking after you. Your jealousy is easily brought out and you are very possessive. You absolutely love receiving gifts and compliments. When talking with other people, you tend to get shy. Though, when you get to know them, you are very outgoing, though no matter what, you are a follower and not a leader. You tend to run out of things to say, though when a subject is brought up and you like it, you could talk for days.When you grow up, you hope to pilot battleships for the Alternian Army. After the accident, you become a witch of black magic. Though you have many interests, one stands above all: Magic. You have many books about magic, the use of magic, and it's place in history. You have many magic related artifacts, such as wands, potions, etc. You go by the tag shadowySky and y0ur typing style 12 ju2t 4 l1ttl3 0dd. 1t 0bv10u2ly 3xpr322e32 y0ur l0v3 f0r numb3r2. Personality Write a third person summary of your Troll's personality here. Biography {Note: The information in this section should be reorganized, and rewritten from a third person point of view. The trivia information should also be re-POVed.} Huginn, your lusus, has left many of it's feathers for you. Using these, you have constructed wings and can fly. This ability is very useful, considering your hive is high in the sky, and it's nearly impossible to climb down without the possibility of falling and breaking something. Or worse- dying. You can speak and write different languages, though this is rarely put to use. You are very intelligent and tend to use big words. After you fall out of your hive and nearly die, (breaking your neck, left arm, spine, collarbone, 5 ribs, both legs, and slight internal bleeding. Though Huginn rescues you just in time) you gain the ability to control other's emotions. To say you didn't enjoy controlling emotions would be the biggest lie you ever told. Huginn and you swap blood whenever you get to see each other, so you have an odd color of blood. Your blood being originally light blue and Huginn originally having light green, your blood being different from your lusus making you an unusal pair. Though, because your blood has been mixed, (as well as you have had a few blood swaps with other's dead lusus', which Huginn sometimes brings to you) you are immune to most types of toxins, poisons, and things of that sort. Though, the many colors of blood swishing around inside of you sometimes leads you to getting sick, or entering long periods of hibernation. (The longest one so far lasted half a Solar Sweep, though these don't happen too often) Because of your long periods of hibernation, you have grown very thin. You are also often out of the loop. Because of this, (as well as your shyness) you tend to keep away from other trolls, as well as keep out of their business. Your lusus is a large crow, large enough to ride on. His name is Huginn. As mentioned before, he rarely comes to your hive, preferring to fly around and protect it. Though he leaves many feathers, and you use them to fly. Mentioned before, you and your lusus originally had different colors of blood. This is very unusual in Troll society. Though you have traded blood with Huginn so many times, you've nearly forgotten your original blood color. You love your lusus very much. So much, that when it was stabbed by someone else and their lusus, you treated him and gave him a fairly large ammount of your own blood to keep him alive. Huginn loves you just about as much as you do it, that he prefers protecting you to being with you. When he can visit, he lets you fly on his back, and when he gets tired, he rides on your back. You've fallen out of your hive, actually, a lot. One time, you fell out in daylight, and went blind. Unable to see, you slipped and fell off the only thing that kept your hive up, a very narrow and tall mountain. When you finally landed, you were somehow still alive. Though, you broke your neck, left arm, spine, collarbone, 5 ribs, both legs, and suffered slight internal bleeding. Huginn managed to save you just in time, though. In about a Solar Sweep, your bones were healed up. When you were healed, Huginn hunted down new eyes for you. In about 3 days, he returned with new eyes and you were again able to see. To say you weren't affected by this would be another one of your lies. You gained the ability to manipulate other's emotions. You usually do this to make other trolls argue with each other, purely for your entertainment. Though, this began transforming you into a huge bitch, so you quickly stopped and reverted back to your normal self. Session Write a bit here about your Troll's session. Trivia *You secretly pay much attention to the Caste system, though you begin caring about it less after you become matesprites with a yellow-blood. *Huginn and Muninn are from Norse Mythology, and were two crows that flew around the world and Midgard, bringing information back to the god Odin. *Morrigan is the name of a Goddess Of Death, who was depicted with crows. *Morrigan Muninn's ancestor was a warrior known as The Manipulator. She lead armies, using her ability to control emotions to win. One day, bright, glowing wings appeared and she flew above the army, leading the way, as a symbol of hope and sure victory. Morrigan found out about The Manipulator one day when she was reading through her magic books. *If (and maybe when) Morrigan enters Sgrub, she will be the Witch Of Blood, and her planet will be Land Of Teacups and Angels. *She has the Corvus The Crow symbol burned into her right leg. *Your hive is so high, that if you climbed to the highest point, your head would touch the clouds. Gallery Another troll lol by xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx55-d3jhmhl.jpg|thumb|250px|N0 m4tt3r wh4t, 1 4lw4y2 233m t0 b3 b0th3r3d by th12. Category:Female Category:Troll Category:Teal/Blue Blood Category:XxNearlyLovedxX